Dylan Kills Ratso Catso
Summary Cast Eric as Dylan, Andrew and Eric Smith David as Ratso Catso, Aaron and T.J AT&T Mike as Ratso Catso's dad Jennifer as Emily Young Guy as Kyle Julie as Adrianna Professor as Priest Diesel as Dylan's Dad Kate as Dylan's Mom Shy Girl as Cathy Emma as Hubert Ivy as Sylan Brian as Store Manager Transcript (October 11, 2017) Dylan: Damn it! I hate Ratso Catso. That stupid black and white cat keeps sneaking up on people. I am so gonna kill him. leaves his room runs away from his house walks into the supermarket to: Dylan at the store counter Store Manager: How can I help you? Dylan: I would to buy a gun please. Plus 6 VHS tapes. Three American VHS tapes, two British VHS tapes, and one Australian VHS tape including Barney in Outer Space, Teletubbies: Here Come the Teletubbies, Bob the Builder: Scoop Saves the Day and Other Stories, Kipper: Pig's Present and Other Stories, Thomas the Tank Engine: Chases, Races and Runaways and The Wiggles Movie. Store Manager: Sure. That will be $45. gives the store manager $45 Store Manager: Here you go. Have a nice day. Dylan: Thank you. walks away from the counter to: Dylan walking away from the supermarket runs past the school runs past the courthouse to: Dylan at Ratso Catso's house Dylan: This is where Ratso Catso lives. see Ratso Catso in his room Ratso Catso: I am going to kidnap Iris from Megaman X4 and tickle her feet with acrylic paint because she won't let me buy Inside Out on DVD. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Dylan: (offscreen) (Does a Tarzan yell from the 1999 film of the same name) (Normal voice) Stop right there Ratso Catso! Ratso Catso: Uh oh! It's Dylan McCarthy. Dylan: That's right Ratso Catso. It's time for you to die! grabs out a gun Ratso Catso: (in Larry's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) Please don't kill me! Dylan: Too bad. Goodbye Ratso Catso. (In Chief Brody's voice) Smile you son of a! shoots Ratso Catso with a gun. We cut to outside of Ratso Catso's house when we hear a loud gun shot. Ratso Catso is now dead with blood everywhere Dylan: Hooray! Ratso Catso is dead! at Ratso Catso's funeral see Mike, Julie, Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Andrew, Adrianna and Eric wearing church clothes in the church around Ratso Catso's coffin Mike: I can't believe Ratso Catso is already dead! holds out six VHS tapes Dylan: That's why we bought him six VHS tapes and they are: Barney in Outer Space, Here Come the Teletubbies, Scoop Saves the Day, Pig's Present, Chases, Races and Runaways, and The Wiggles Movie. He'll watch these videos once he's in Heaven. Emily: I agree with Dylan. Aaron: Me too. Kyle: Me three. Andrew: Me four. Adrianna: Me five Eric: And me six. priest appears Priest: Now it's time to send Ratso Catso to Heaven. Catso's soul floats to heaven as Dylan puts the VHS tapes into the bag, ties the balloons to the bag and the bag floats away Priest: He's floating to Heaven. Catso is gone Priest: And now he's gone! Hooray! at Dylan's house Dylan's Dad: Dylan. I am so proud of you for killing Ratso Catso. You know that he is a sneaky black and white cat and we hate him. Dylan's Mom: You are now ungrounded. T.J: This means you can go do whatever you want. Cathy: I agree with T.J. Hubert: Me too. Sylan: And me three. Dylan: Thanks Mom, Dad, T.J, Cathy, Hubert and Sylan. I love you. Dylan's Dad: I love you too son. Dylan: I hope Ratso Catso doesn't come back. R.I.P, Ratso Catso, 2001 to 2017! Trivia *Cathy has her old clothes and hair. *Despite Heaven not having television in real life, Ratso Catso is forced to watch 6 VHS tapes that Dylan gave him. *Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania from King Of The Monsters will make their first major appearence after this episode on Dylan, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania tickle Azura *This is the only time Dylan McCarthy kills a troublemaker while other GoAnimate videos feature the original monsters and the monster children beating troublemakers up. *Azura will only appear in the second deleted scene. *The Save-Ums will only appear in the aftermath. *T.J, Cathy and their parents are in their 2014-15 looks. *Dylan will have the Tarzan yell from the 1999 film of the same name. *This is the last video of the Ratso Catso Gets Grounded Series. Deleted Scenes Dylan Kills Ratso Catso and Gets Ungrounded Deleted Scenes Category:All Ratso Catso Deserves